Mon nom est Pain
by North of the North
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais dû arriver, mais Mathew avait encore payé pour cela avec des jours et des jours et des semaines et des semaines de service. Puis il a été trahi. Et maintenant? Maintenant, il était de retour pour se venger.


French version of My Name is Pain

01 Mar 19

Title: Mon nom est pain

Summary:

Il n'aurait jamais dû arriver, mais Mathew avait encore payé pour cela avec des jours et des jours et des semaines et des semaines de service. Puis il a été trahi. Et maintenant? Maintenant, il était de retour pour se venger.

* * *

…..

**A/N: Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!**

* * *

C'était un accident complet qu'il était arrivé. Mais Mathew aurait encore besoin de payer pour cela. Et qu'il a fait, avec des jours et des jours et des mois et des mois de service. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour ces salauds avides. Il y avait toujours plus qu'ils voulaient, et un jour ils avaient arrangé pour un moyen de le lier dans le service qu'ils voulaient.

Et son orgueil l'avait gardé là-bas.

Dans le monde de Mathew, les trois sorcières les plus puissantes reçoivent leur titre en fonction de leur âge. Maiden, matron, et Crone. La société de sorcière est une femme-basée. Seules les femelles ont des pouvoirs, mais pas tout le temps. Il ya parfois rares, très rares, les individus qui sont des sorcières masculines, mais si elles sont l'un des trois, leur titre ne devient pas un masculin en raison de leur tradition. Mathew est un tel sorcier mâle, et il est l'un des trois. Pour les trois meilleures sorcières, le reste de leur titre montre ce que leur pouvoir est.

Le pouvoir de Mathew est qu'il peut soit donner ou enlever la douleur des autres à volonté. D'où son nom. Comme les sorcières sont donnés leurs titres basés hors de leur plus grande puissance, il a été nommé la Vierge de la douleur.

La façon dont l'église de son monde le lie est en utilisant son pouvoir comme leur astuce pour le garder là-bas.

Lors d'une visite pour discuter du traité de l'église-sorcière, il avait accidentellement touché la main du prêtre en charge de l'église qui contrôle son monde. Le prêtre avait piqué son bras quand il est allé à partir, et a caché l'action, puis pris la main de Mathew quand Mathew avait tourné autour surpris, et dans son état inconscient, Mathew avait accidentellement libéré sa magie, le genre de douleur, en lui. Que le prêtre n'avait pas caché du tout. Le prêtre avait hurlé de douleur et a provoqué un tumulte dans la foule qui avait été regarder tout. Après cela, un nouvel argument s'était levé.

L'église avait alors voulu qu'il fasse plus que les devoirs normaux de sorcière de prévenir des catastrophes naturelles. Ils voulaient qu'il fasse beaucoup plus que cela, ils voulaient qu'il fasse l'église riche. Mathew avait accepté les demandes, et en remboursement de la douleur qu'il avait causée, en dépit de son ennui et la colère d'être dit qu'il avait fait exprès et pour être forcé dans ce, il avait commencé à cultiver des fleurs pour l'église qui avait la capacité de boire de l'or de la sorte il d'un endroit de la même manière que les plantes normales boivent de l'eau et ses minéraux hors du sol. Ces plantes étaient connues sous le nom de fleurs de sorcière. Même la plus faible sorcière pourrait les cultiver de la naissance, et il était prêt à faire ces plantes. Ça ne lui importait pas. Il a fait un jardin entier d'entre eux, assez pour faire de l'église une fortune.

Il avait conclu un accord avec l'église, après que l'accident eut eu lieu, qu'il ferait plus d'une douzaine de ces fleurs pour eux tous les jours pendant un mois, et ce mois-ci a été terminé. Il aurait dû être autorisé à partir, mais dans les derniers jours avant son départ, il a vu quelque chose, en fait quelqu'un, qui l'a fait rester.

Sur le chemin du retour du jardin un jour, trois jours avant qu'il ne soit de quitter, il a rencontré un albinos qui se passait par le nom de Gilbert qui marchait, trébuchant, le long des couloirs saignant sur le tapis des cils fouet dans le dos. Mathew l'avait aidé dans sa chambre, et avait enlevé sa douleur, et a découvert la raison de l'état de l'homme. C'était une tradition de l'église, une des raisons pour lesquelles les sorcières ont refusé de travailler avec eux plus que le traité de l'église-sorcière a déclaré qu'ils devaient. C'était la raison derrière la douleur de cet homme. Une de leurs stupides traditions. Ils ont été la cause de beaucoup de chagrin, et pourtant ils n'ont jamais changé. C'était triste à voir.

Leur petite tradition était très spécifique cette fois-ci. Dans une cérémonie menée tous les 113 ans, une personne aux yeux rouges de sang a été trouvée et choisie pour être une représentation du diable et exécutée. La famille du "diable ", bien sûr, a été payé grassement de ne pas s'opposer à elle. Gilbert, avec ses cheveux parfaitement blanc argenté et les yeux rouges comme tout Ruby Mathew avait convoqué à être clairement en adéquation avec leurs exigences pour être un "diable. "

Mathew l'avait laissé là avec un charme rempli de sa magie pour continuer à enlever sa douleur, et avait défilé dans les quartiers du prêtre pour exiger la libération de Gilbert. Un accord a été conclu. Mathew ferait n'importe quel service que l'église devrait vouloir aussi longtemps que l'albinos continuait à vivre. Mathew n'avait hésité que quelques battements de cœur avant de signer son nom à l'accord, et avait ignoré le sourire que le prêtre avait donné.

Cette affaire ne lui a pas été favorable en aucune façon, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir l'homme. Ainsi, il avait accepté et le rituel a été annulé et un avis est allé aux citoyens qu'il ne devait pas être achevé ce siècle parce que les exigences pour le "diable " n'avait pas été remplie. Gilbert a été autorisé à vivre pendant encore quelques années, et Mathew presque mort de la quantité de magie qu'il a libéré pour répondre aux demandes de l'église. C'était un commerce équitable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il a été trompé.


End file.
